Bersama, Kita Tertawa
by Kuminosuki
Summary: Hidup Kim Jaejoong yang biasa-biasa saja menjadi berbeda semenjak dia menolong teman sekolahnya, Jung Yunho, yang sedang terluka. Bukannya pergi dan segera enyah dari hadapan Jaejoong, Mafia muda itu malah mengklaim apartement Jaejoong sebagai markas rahasianya./Yunjae/Shounen-ai/Bacalah jika sempat.
1. Chapter 1

Together, We Laugh

By

Kuminosuki

* * *

Genre:

Friendship, Shounen, Shounen-ai

Rated:

T+

* * *

WARNING:

Cerita ini mengandung unsure Shounen-ai, bagi yang tidak suka harap menjauh. Kesalahan dalam penulisan mohon dimaafkan. Kesamaan tempat dan jalan cerita hanya kebetulan saja. Cerita ini 100% FIKSI.

.

Bacalah dari jarak 30 centimeter dari layar agar tidak merusak mata Anda.

* * *

Terinspirasi Dari:

Tight Rope (Shounen-ai)

Yamada Tarou Monogatari

* * *

Summary:

Hidup Kim Jaejoong yang biasa-biasa saja menjadi berbeda semenjak dia menolong teman sekolahnya, Jung Yunho, yang sedang terluka. Bukannya pergi dan segera enyah dari hadapan Jaejoong, Mafia muda itu malah mengklaim apartement Jaejoong sebagai markas rahasianya.

* * *

CHAPTER 01

.

.

.

"Nama ku Kim Jaejoong, aku pindahan dari Jepang, mohon bantuannya." Kim Jaejoong membungkuk kecil menyapa para siswa dan siswi yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya mulai sekarang. Mata bulatnya yang tertutup poni panjangnya mengintip dari sela-sela rambut, menatap datar seluruh kelas, mencoba mengobservasi agar mudah bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan barunya ini.

"Baiklah, apa ada yang ingin bertanya pada Jaejoong-ssi?" Tanya guru Kang, "Tidak ada? Oke, kalau begitu kau bisa duduk dibangku yang kosong, Jaejoong-ssi." Ucap guru Kang.

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat dan segera berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang berada di deretan kedua baris ketiga dari belakang. Lumayan, setidaknya tempat duduknya tidak terlalu jauh dari jendela. Jaejoong menyamankan dirinya di kursi barunya, sementara guru Kang sudah kembali melanjutkan pelajaran. Jaejoong menghela nafas, lalu mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya dan mulai memperhatikan penjelasan guru Kang. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Jaejoong untuk mengerti apa yang dijelaskan oleh Guru Kang.

Pintar?

Jelas. Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang siswa pindahan yang dapat bersekolah di Shinki High School dengan beasiswa. Tidak banyak yang tahu, karena pihak sekolah tidak pernah mengumumkan tentang adanya jalur beasiswa. Katakan saja bahwa sang pemilik tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, seperti pembulian terhadap siswa kelas menengah kebawah oleh siswa-siswa yang berkelas tinggi seperti yang selalu ditampilkan di drama-drama remaja masa kini. Identitas para pemegang beasiswa pun tersimpan dengan aman, dan para siswa kaya raya itu hanya tahu bahwa semua yang bersekolah di Shinki High School adalah anak-anak dari kalangan atas.

.

.

Jam istirahat pun berdentang, semua siswa Shinki High School pun bernafas lega, mereka butuh angin segar untuk menghilangkan kepenatan setelah dua jam mendengarkan ceramah dan mengerjakan tes yang diberikan oleh para guru. Kim Jaejoong, sang siswa baru pun menutup buku catatannya dan memutuskan untuk membawa kotak bekalnya keluar untuk dinikmati, namun sepertinya hal itu harus ditunda untuk beberapa saat, karena sang ketua kelas menghampirinya.

"Jaejoong-ssi…" Choi Siwon, sang ketua kelas yang tampan dan bertubuh atletis itu tersenyum ramah pada Jaejoong. "Aku Choi Siwon, ketua kelas disini." Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan dan disambut oleh Jaejoong. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau sudah mengenal lingkungan sekolah ini atau tidak, tapi jika kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu berkeliling sekolah, mungkin saja ada tempat yang bisa menjadi tempat favoritmu."

Jaejoong tampak berpikir, tidak ada salahnya juga, tapi Jaejoong takut jika acara 'jalan-jalan' ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, sedangkan dia harus memakan bekal makan siangnya.

"Em… aku memang belum banyak mengenal lingkungan sekolah ini, terima kasih atas tawaran mu, tapi…"

"Aku tidak akan keberatan sama sekali, sungguh." Potong Siwon, senyum lebarnya terkembang, matanya memancarkan semangat seperti seorang anak kecil yang bersiap untuk memulai acara berpetualangnya di kebun belakang rumah milik tetangganya di desa.

"Em…baiklah. Aku harap aku tidak merepotkan mu." Dan Jaejoong pun harus merelakan waktu makan siangnya sedikit bergeser untuk menemani – ah, lebih tepatnya membiarkan sang ketua kelas melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai pemimpin kelas.

Selama tour ala Siwon sang ketua kelas, Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan mendengarkan setiap penjelasan tentang ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh pria tinggi berlesung pipi itu. Jaejoong diam-diam dibuat kagum dengan pengetahuan Siwon tentang sejarah sekolah, bahkan pemuda itu hapal diluar kepala tentang umur dan tanggal dibangunnya gedung-gedung disana. Jaejoong sempat berpikir bahwa ketua kelasnya itu adalah search engine berjalan. Kau tanya apapun tentang sekolah ini, dia pasti menjawab. Jaejoong tidak bosan, dia hanya sedikit merasa lapar, karena sejak kemarin siang dia belum sempat memakan apapun kecuali air mineral untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"Dan ini yang terakhiiir…" Siwon merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah memperkenalkan sebuah tempat wisata dengan gaya yang menyenangkan. Jaejoong memandang berkeliling, dan satu kalimat yang selalu melintas di otak Jaejoong sejak tadi pun kembali,

'Sekolah ini luasnya keterlaluan.' Batin Jaejoong antara takjub, heran, lelah dan entahlah, mungkin tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukai sekolah baru mu ini? Ah..kau pasti suka kan?" Siwon melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang danau buatan yang berada tepat di belakang gedung olahraga.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, "Sekolah ini luas sekali, sampai-sampai ada hutannya segala. Apa siswa boleh memasuki hutan itu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memandang rimbunan pepohonan tinggi di seberang Danau, berlawanan arah dengan gedung-gedung sekolah mereka. Siwon mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong lalu mengangguk ragu.

"Dulu hutan itu berfungsi sebagai tempat siswa-siswi mempelajari alam, ada sebuah gedung botanical garden disana, tapi sudah lama di tutup. Kabarnya beberapa tahun yang lalu banyak siswa-siswi yang ditemukan bunuh diri di hutan itu. Padahal setahu ku, hutan itu cukup nyaman. Karena sepi, jadi jarang ada yang kesana. Pihak sekolah pun membangun gedung botanical garden baru yang tadi kau lihat."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Seberapa luas hutan itu?"

"Hm… tidak begitu luas, hanya dua hektar kira-kira."

.

.

.

Jaejoong mendesah lega saat akhirnya dia bisa duduk menyendiri. Tour ala Siwon Travel tadi benar-benar menunda makan siangnya. Jaejoong lapar, dan perut kempisnya sudah meraung-raung sejak tadi. Siwon sempat mengingatkan Jaejoong jika jam istirahat mereka tinggal sepuluh menit, dan itu cukup bagi Jaejoong untuk mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu. Sekolah elite ini cukup enak dan nyaman, jam istirahatnya pun cukup lama, kira-kira 45 menit, itu berarti dia sudah berjalan bersama Siwon lebih dari 30 menit.

_"__Kau tidak ke kantin? Kau bawa bekal sendiri? Kenapa? Apa kau tidak selera dengan makanan yang ada di kantin? Jarang aku melihat ada siswa sekolah ini yang membawa bekal, well… walau pun sebenarnya ada."_

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis saat Siwon menyinggungnya dengan wajah heran sebelum mereka berpisah. Bagaimana mungkin dia makan di kantin? Semangkuk ramen disana saja mungkin bisa menghabiskan setengah dari gajinya sebagai pengantar susu. Sangat mahal, semua masakan yang disajikan dikantin itu terlalu mahal harganya. Jaejoong memang punya uang dari beasiswa yang diberikan pihak sekolah, tapi Jaejoong tidak seboros itu untuk menggunakan uang tersebut hanya untuk makan makanan yang mungkin rasanya tidak jauh beda dengan masakannya. Yah, setidaknya masakan buatan Jaejoong cukup layak untuk dinikmati.

Jaejoong mulai menyantap bekalnya. Duduknya sangat nyaman diatas bangku panjang yang menghadap lapangan bola. Jaejoong pun sedikit terhibur dengan permainan dari siswa-siswa yang sedang berlomba memperebutkan bola sepak dan mencetak gol disana. Seru-seruan dari beberapa siswi yang berjejer di pinggir lapangan pun menjadikan suasana tidak terlalu sepi namun juga tidak terlalu berisik, karena posisi Jaejoong memang cukup jauh dari lapangan itu.

Jaejoong anak baru disekolah ini, bahkan dia adalah warga baru di kota ini. Kehidupannya yang lalu bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu baik. Kemiskinan memang tidak pernah lepas darinya, namun dari sana pula lah, Jaejoong dapat menjadi seorang pemuda yang sangat mandiri. Lagi, kenangan yang tidak terlalu bagus kembali merasuk kedalam ingatannya. Jaejoong jadi ingat dengan keluarga kecil yang berbaik hati menampungnya, walau hanya menjamin tempat untuk tidur. Walau kecil, ruang sempit yang menjadi tempatnya beristirahat dulu membuatnya rindu. Jaejoong tersenyum sendu. Bagaimana kabar keluarga itu sekarang? Apa mereka masih ingat dengan pemuda yang menumpang tidur di gudang rumah mereka ini?

Jaejoong tertawa pelan, mana mungkin, pikirnya. Bertatap muka saja sangat jarang. Padahal Jaejoong cukup sering memberikan uang untuk biaya sewa gudang sempit itu. Dia dan keluarga itu sama-sama miskin. Tidak ada waktu untuk mereka memperdulikan seorang yatim piatu sepertinya.

Yatim piatu?

Yah, mungkin saja. Karena Jaejoong tidak pernah menganggap ayahnya ada, walaupun laki-laki itu kemungkinan besar masih hidup. Laki-laki yang entah dimana rimbanya, tidak pernah menemuinya dan sang ibu, bahkan memberi kabar pun tidak. Jaejoong sudah menganggap dia yatim piatu sejak ibunya meninggal karena kanker. Keadaan yang menyedihkan untuknya dimasa lalu. Namun Jaejoong tidak akan menangis.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa! Kyaaaa! He's handsome!"

"Benar! Benar!"

"Ah~ Bagaimana bisa ada pria setampan dia~ Ah.. so sexy!"

Pekik-pekik suara para siswi membuat Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya. Bukan, pekikan itu bukan untuknya walau mata para gadis itu menuju ke arahnya. Jaejoong sedikit menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang pemuda sedang berjalan dengan wajah angkuhnya. Jaejoong segera menyingkir ke pinggir saat sadar jika siswa yang populer itu akan melewati jalurnya. Jaejoong memang siswa baru di sekolah elite ini, dan dia tidak akan heran jika sekolah ini memiliki kelompok-kelompok populer, contohnya seperti pemuda tadi. Jaejoong mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli, toh itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupannya. Langkahnya pun kembali dilanjutkan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

.

"Ku dengar Jung Yunho kembali masuk sekolah!" Seru Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi bersuara berat yang duduk dibelakang Jaejoong. Sehun dan Kai yang berkumpul di meja Chanyeol pun melirik penuh ketertarikan. Jam kosong karena seluruh staff sekolah tengah mengadakan rapat dadakan pun dimanfaatkan bagi para siswa untuk bersantai dan mengobrol, seakan jam istirahat tadi masih kurang.

"Tidak akan heran deh, nggak ada pihak manapun yang berani menahan seorang Jung lebih dari sehari." Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi bukankah yang kemarin itu sudah cukup parah? Dia hampir membunuh Suho loh!" Kai pun ikut bersuara.

Jaejoong yang sebenarnya tidak mau ikut pembicaraan itu, akhirnya mau tidak mau ikut terlibat saat Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya dan mengingatkannya.

"Kau harus berhati-hati dengan pemuda Jung itu, Jae-ah. Dia cukup berkuasa di sekolah ini. Aku mengatakan ini karena kau anak baru dari Jepang." Ujarnya dengan wajah serius diikuti pula oleh Sehun dan Kai.

Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya, lalu memutar duduknya menjadi menyamping.

"Memangnya siapa Jung Yunho itu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Jaejoong bisa melihat kilatan semangat dari matanya, ah, Jaejoong bisa menebak, sepertinya pemuda itu hobi bercerita – atau bergosip?

"Dia itu mafia Jae!" Chanyeol mulai bercerita, namun dengan suara yang sedikit di pelankan. "Namanya Jung Yunho, kau harus ingat itu, dan dia adalah putra dari Jung Il Woo, mafia besar yang paling berpengaruh di jajaran Asia, terlebih di Korea. Dan perangainya sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat mengerikan. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum ramah atau tertawa, yang ada cuma seringai tajam!"

"Hei, Yeol, kau terlalu mendramatisir!" Kai memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan.

"Ck! Biar ceritanya lebih mengena! Kalian ini gimana sih?!" protes Chanyeol karena aksinya terganggu. Tak lama Chanyeol pun melanjutkan kisah pemuda bernama Jung Yunho itu.

**Jaejoong POV**

"Hei, Yeol, kau terlalu mendramatisir!" ku alihkan pandangan ku pada Kai yang memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol. Mendramatisir katanya? Ah... aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah mereka.

"Ck! Biar ceritanya lebih mengena! Kalian ini gimana sih?!" Ku lihat wajah Chanyeol tampak kesal karena Kai mengganggunya menceritakan kisah seorang pemuda bernama Jung Yunho itu kepada ku. Lalu tanpa memperdulikan Kai, Chanyeol pun kembali menatapku dan meneruskan ceritanya.

"Dia jago berkelahi, dan dia suka sekali menjadikan siswa-siswi disini sebagai target kekejamannya jika dia sedang bosan atau kesal. Dia dijuluki serigala penyendiri. Dia tidak punya koloni, namun semua orang tunduk padanya. Banyak yang nge-fans padanya, tapi jarang ada yang mendekatinya, paling-paling hanya beberapa orang yang nekad, namun hasilnya sungguh mengerikan."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Apa benar dia semengerikan itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, begitu pula Sehun dan Kai.

"Sudah banyak yang menjadi korban, bahkan sang pangeran kelas kita, Siwon, pernah dijadikan korban." Kali ini Sehun yang berucap. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, menunggu mereka melanjutkan cerita. Well, aku agak tidak suka saat tahu jika pemuda baik seperti Siwon pernah dijadikan target kekejaman orang bernama Jung Yunho itu.

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri, Yunho memukul dan mengikat Siwon dan menggantungnya di gerbang sekolah." Suara Kai sedikit bergetar, sepertinya dia sedang mengingat kejadian itu.

Aku mengeryit tidak suka, menggantung seseorang di gerbang sekolah? Itu keterlaluan, Gerbang sekolah kan tingginya mencapai 10 meter!

"Dia keterlaluan sekali." Gumam ku.

"Ya, dan yang paling parah terjadi lusa lalu, Yunho hampir membuat Suho mati, ada yang melihat jika Yunho mendorong Suho dari ruang kesenian di lantai empat. Untungnya Suho masih bisa selamat, walau dia masih terbaring di ruang ICU sampai sekarang." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi pada ku! Hiii!" Kai memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Aku tersenyum tipis sambil menatap wajah ketakutan Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai. Mereka yang tadinya asik bercerita malah jadi lemas, apa sebesar itu pengaruh seorang Jung Yunho terhadap siswa-siswa disini?

But, tidak ada hubungannya dengan ku kan? Toh, asalkan tidak berdekatan dengan si Jung Yunho itu, tidak ada masalah kan? Lagi pula… aku tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa.

**Jaejoong POV End**

Hampir sebulan…

Hampir sebulan sudah Jaejoong bersekolah di Shinki High School, dan dia cukup paham dan akrab dengan situasi yang berada di sekelilingnya. Termasuk kisah tentang sang mafia muda Jung Yunho. Seperti yang pernah Chanyeol katakan, pemuda itu memang kasar, tidak ramah dan suka menyendiri. Pernah beberapa kali Jaejoong melihat Yunho menyeret siswa lain yang entah apa masalahnya. Jaejoong tidak suka, ya, dan lebih baik dia tidak usah berurusan dengan laki-laki pengacau itu.

Namun…

Sepertinya keinginan Jaejoong itu harus disingkirkan, karena saat ini Jaejoong tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak peduli—terhadap sosok besar Jung Yunho yang sedang terkapar tak sadarkan diri dengan berbalutkan perban di atas ranjangnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC-

* * *

Berjumpa lagi dengan Kumi.

Cerita ini memang sedikit agak aneh, baru dilanjutin soalnya.

Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah mau mampir dan membaca cerita ini. Karena Kumi lagi gak begitu sehat, Kumi udahan aja.

Sampai jumpa dan semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.


	2. Chapter 2

Together, We Laugh

By

Kuminosuki

* * *

Genre:

Friendship, Shounen, Shounen-ai

Rated:

T+

* * *

WARNING:

Cerita ini mengandung unsure Shounen-ai, bagi yang tidak suka harap menjauh. Kesalahan dalam penulisan mohon dimaafkan. Kesamaan tempat dan jalan cerita hanya kebetulan saja. Cerita ini 100% FIKSI.

.

Bacalah dari jarak 30 centimeter dari layar agar tidak merusak mata Anda.

* * *

Terinspirasi Dari:

Tight Rope (Shounen-ai)

Yamada Tarou Monogatari

* * *

Summary:

Hidup Kim Jaejoong yang biasa-biasa saja menjadi berbeda semenjak dia menolong teman sekolahnya, Jung Yunho, yang sedang terluka. Bukannya pergi dan segera enyah dari hadapan Jaejoong, Mafia muda itu malah mengklaim apartement Jaejoong sebagai markas rahasianya.

* * *

Chapter 02

.

.

.

Jaejoong menengadahkan tangannya di depan Yunho. Mata sipit itu memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Yak, kenapa dengan tanganmu? Kenapa kau menjulurkannya di depanku?" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Uang SEWA." Kata Jaejoong pelan dengan penekanan di kata 'Sewa'.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho semakin tidak mengerti. Ingin dia berteriak, tapi dirasa itu tidak cukup baik, selain karena bibir dan pipinya masih bengkak, Yunho pun merasa tidak enak jika harus berteriak pada pemuda yang sedang duduk bersila di atas lantai itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti?" kata Jaejoong, tangannya sudah dia tarik kembali, dan sekarang beralih terlipat menyilang di depan dadanya. "Kau seenaknya berkata bahwa kau tidak mau pulang sekarang—dengan alasan masih sakit. Lalu seenaknya pula kau berkata bahwa 'mungkin' kau akan tinggal di sini selama beberapa hari. Dan dengan seenaknya pula kau berkata bahwa apartemen ini cocok untuk menjadi tempat rehatmu." Jaejoong berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, lalu melajutkan. "Apa kau pikir apartemen ini gratis? Aku bahkan harus bekerja keras untuk membayarnya. Jadi, kalau kau ingin tinggal di sini, kau harus membayar uang sewa juga."

"Ya, ampun. Kau perhitungan sekali." Gumam Yunho.

"Tentu saja. Aku bukanlah seorang tuan muda yang selalu bisa menghambur-hamburkan uangnya untuk hal-hal tidak berguna." Balas Jaejoong.

Yunho berdecak, "Apa kau tidak mengenalku? Aku bisa saja membuatmu terusir dari ruangan sempit ini sekarang juga."

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Jaejoong. "Lakukan saja. Tapi sebelum kau melakukan itu, aku akan memastikan dulu kau aku tendang keluar dari apartemen ini." Kata Jaejoong tenang.

"Sebelum kau melakukan itu, aku pasti sudah memukul jatuh tubuh kecilmu." Kata Yunho.

"Oh! Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo lakukan sekarang." Jaejoong bergerak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Yunho yang masih duduk di atas ranjang kerasnya dengan perban di mana-mana.

"Aww! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Yunho saat jari-jari kurus Jaejoong menekan-nekan lukanya dengan kuat.

"Kau bilang akan memukulku, bukan? Ayo kita duel sekarang." Ucap Jaejoong masih dengan aksinya menekan-nekan luka yang bisa di raihnya dari tubuh Yunho.

Masih dengan terpekik, Yunho mencoba untuk menghalau jari-jari Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

"Aw! Ah! Hentikan! Hey! Berhenti aku bilang!" teriaknya. Tapi sama sekali tidak di dengar oleh Jaejoong. "Yak! Kau sadar jika sedang menyiksa orang sakit?"

"Oh, kau sedang sakit ya?" Jaejoong menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Yunho dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat. Yunho berdecak kesal.

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali, sih?" kata Yunho.

"Menyebalkan? Oh! Harusnya kau mengucapkan kata itu untuk dirimu sendiri, tuan Jung yang terhormat."

Jaejoong mendengus kecil, lalu kembali duduk di lantai, menghadap meja kecil tempat buku-buku sekolahnya berserakan. Jaejoong memang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya saat Yunho terbangun dan merecoki kegiatannya dengan omongan dan tingkah yang menyebalkan. Jaejoong bahkan sama sekali tidak memandang takut pemuda yang terkenal jahat di kalangan teman-teman sekolahnya itu. Jaejoong bahkan sangsi kalau Jung Yunho itu mengenalnya.

"Hei, aku lapar. Cepat buatkan makanan." Kata Yunho dengan nada memerintah.

Jaejoong kembali mendelik, mata doenya yang terutup poni halusnya sedikit melotot.

"Apa kau tidak ingat, jika kau sudah menghabiskan soup ayam milikku? Dan sekarang kau meminta makan lagi?" ucap Jaejoong dengan kesal.

Yunho berdecak. "Aku sedang sakit, jika kau lupa."

"Oh, aku menyesal menolongmu."

"Yak!"

Jaejoong segera berdiri, "Kau tunggu disana, dan jangan macam-macam!" ucapnya sambil berjalan ke counter dapur.

Yunho mencibir, "Huh, cantik-cantik GALAK!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" sahut Jaejoong dari jauh.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sembari menunggu Jaejoong, Yunho memilih untuk menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Dia sedikit mengeryit malas saat merasakan tempat yang ditidurinya benar-benar tidak nyaman, terlalu keras dan kecil. Ranjang ini hanya cukup untuk tubuh besarnya. Yunho tidak percaya dia bisa tidur di tempat tidur sekeras ini.

Yah, ini lebih baik daripada dia harus tergeletak pingsan di tanah keras dan lembab. Seharusnya Yunho bisa lebih bersyukur, jika saja Jaejoong tidak melihat tubuhnya yang sedang berhujan-hujanan sehabis berkelahi di taman kemarin malam, mungkin kondisinya tidak akan lebih baik dari ini.

Mata sipit Yunho beralih menatap buku-buku pelajaran yang tergeletak di atas meja lipat di lantai sana, alisnya mengeryit, dia merasa seperti pernah melihat buku yang persis seperti itu. Tas sekolah itu, ya, dia juga merasa seperti pernah melihatnya entah dimana. Dan sedetik kemudian, Yunho mengangkat kecil bahunya, tidak peduli dan lupakan sajalah.

Mungkin luka-luka di tubuhnya sedikit membuat Yunho lupa tentang dimana dia menuntut ilmu selama ini.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini? Kenapa kau memberikanku makanan ini? Ini makanan orang sakit!" protes Yunho saat Jaejoong memberikannya sebuah nampan dengan semangkuk bubur di atasnya.

"Kau itu sakit, jika kau lupa." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho terdiam, di tatapnya Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak suka, "Iya, tapi tidak begini juga. Aku bukan orang berpenyakitan yang harus makan bubur."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak usah makan!" ucap Jaejoong seraya kembali membawa nampan itu ikut bersamanya ke dapur.

"Yak! Hei! Yak! Aku mengerti! Aku mengerti! Sekarang kembali kesini dan bawa bubur itu," seru Yunho. "Aku akan memakannya." Gumamnya kecil dengan bibir yang agak mengerucut ke depan. Untung Jaejoong tidak melihatnya, karena itu hanya terjadi sepersekian detik.

Setelah itu, Jaejoong berbalik kembali dan menyerahkan nampan yang dibawanya kepada Yunho. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong meletakkan kembali nampan itu di atas meja kecil yang ada di hadapn Yunho.

"Makan pelan-pelan, bubur itu masih panas." Ucap Jaejoong mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu."

Tanpa mempedulikan Yunho, Jaejoong pun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tugas-tugas sekolahnya. Yunho mengambil sendok dengn tangan kanannya yang bebas, lalu menyendok sesuap bubur. Dicicipinya sedikit.

"Umh, enak juga." Pikir Yunho sambil kembali menyuapkan kembali bubur itu, memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

.

.

.

TBC dulu ya.

Sampai Jumpa Chapter Depan!


	3. Chapter 3

Together, We Laugh

By

Kuminosuki

* * *

Genre:

Friendship, Shounen, Shounen-ai

Rated:

T+

* * *

WARNING:

Cerita ini mengandung unsure Shounen-ai, bagi yang tidak suka harap menjauh. Kesalahan dalam penulisan mohon dimaafkan. Kesamaan tempat dan jalan cerita hanya kebetulan saja. Cerita ini 100% FIKSI.

.

Bacalah dari jarak 30 centimeter dari layar agar tidak merusak mata Anda.

* * *

Terinspirasi Dari:

Tight Rope (Shounen-ai)

Yamada Tarou Monogatari

* * *

Summary:

Hidup Kim Jaejoong yang biasa-biasa saja menjadi berbeda semenjak dia menolong teman sekolahnya, Jung Yunho, yang sedang terluka. Bukannya pergi dan segera enyah dari hadapan Jaejoong, Mafia muda itu malah mengklaim apartement Jaejoong sebagai markas rahasianya.

* * *

**CHAPTER 03**

.

.

.

Jaejoong melambatkan laju sepeda hybrid biru miliknya—sepeda yang berhasil dia beli tiga hari yang lalu dengan uang tabungannya selama ini. Gedung apartemen kecilnya sudah terlihat, namun Jaejoong menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti ke minimarket yang terletak beberapa meter dari gedung apartemennya. Jaejoong memarkir sepedanya dan masuk ke dalam minimarket itu. Setelah mengambil beberapa bahan makanan untuk mengisi kulkas kecilnya, Jaejoong pun segera membayar belanjaannya.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Jaejoong saat masuk ke dalam apartemen kecilnya. Dia sedikit terburu-buru saat melepaskan sepatunya karena harus menuntaskan sesuatu di kamar mandi. Diletakkannya sembarangan dua kantong belanjaannya tadi di lantai.

"Yak, Kim Jaejoong! Apa kau— Yak! Kenapa kau melewatiku begitu saja?"

Drap.

Drap.

Drap.

"Katakan nanti! Aku harus buang air sekarang!" seru Jaejoong sebelum menutup pintu toilet dan meninggalkan sosok tinggi besar seorang Jung Yunho yang masih termangu di tengah ruangan.

Yunho berdecak. "Ck! Dasar!"

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit menghabiskan waktunya di toilet, akhirnya Jaejoong keluar juga. Wajah leganya menunjukkan jika dia puas dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan di dalam sana, namun senyum leganya hilang saat melihat Yunho berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Berdiri agak rapat hingga tubuh keduanya hampir berdempetan.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada malas. Matanya hanya menatap lurus ke bibir unik yang ada di depannya karena malas mendongak.

Yunho belum menjawab. Mata sipitnya menatap puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan sorot penuh keangkuhan.

"Mandikan aku." Katanya.

Alis Jaejoong terangkat sebelah. "Harus ya?"

"Tentu saja!" Yunho memundurkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah menyebalkan Jaejoong. "Aku belum mandi sejak kemarin!"

"Kau kan bisa mandi sendiri."

"Tanganku masih sakit. Dan aku tidak bisa menjangkau punggungku sendiri."

Keduanya terdiam. Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tangan kananmu kan baik-baik saja, hanya memar sedikit. Dan lagipula, kau sudah bisa jalan kan? Apa kau tidak bisa mandi sendiri di kamar mandi?"

"Tidak bisa. Jalanku masih belum benar. Kalau aku terpeleset di kamar mandi nanti bagaimana? Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab? Lagi pula, di kamar mandimu tidak ada shower, aku lelah jika harus terus-terusan mengambil air menggunakan gayung."

"Astaga, kau itu manja sekali!"

"Aku tidak manja! Hanya saja keadaanku memang tidak menguntungkanku!" Yunho mengibas-ngibaskan kemeja putih yang dipakainya. "Sekarang, mandikan aku!"

Jaejoong bedecak kesal, namun akhirnya dia menuruti kemauan Yunho. Yunho tersenyum congkak, matanya bersinar penuh kemenangan dan dia menunggu sambil duduk di lantai dan bersender di badan ranjang. Tak lama Jaejoong kembali sambil membawa sebaskom air hangat dan handuk kecil. Diletakkannya baskom itu di dekat kaki Yunho.

"Cepat buka bajumu, mau mandi tidak?" kata Jaejoong.

Yunho mendengus, lalu membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu dan pelan-pelan menanggalkannya, Jaejoong pun ikut membantu. Setelah lepas, Jaejoong mengambil handuk kecil yang sudah disiapkannya, mencelupkannya ke dalam air hangat lalu memerasnya dan mulai mengusap punggung Yunho.

"Hei, kau sudah menghubungi keluarga mu belum?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho sedikit menoleh. "Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah menghubungi mereka."

"Lalu kapan kau akan pergi dari sini?"

"Yak! Kau mengusirku?!"

"Kalau kau sudah memberitahu keluargamu, bukankah mereka akan segera menjemputmu? Akan lebih baik jika kau dirawat—"

"Aku tidak memberitahu mereka jika aku sedang terluka. Aku hanya bilang jika aku tidak akan pulang selama beberapa hari."

"Apa?!" Jaejoong menghentikan usapannya. "Kau tidak memberitahu mereka tentang keadaanmu? Kenapa?"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu?" Yunho memutar badannya hingga menghadap Jaejoong. Kepala Jaejoong mengangguk ingin tahu.

Yunho menyunggingkan seringainya yang tampak sedikit menyeramkan di mata Jaejoong.

"Kalau mereka tahu keadaanku seperti ini, mereka tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mencari dan membunuh pelakunya. Kau mau itu terjadi?"

Jaejoong terdiam, lalu kepalanya menggeleng cepat. "Kalau begitu jangan beritahu mereka." Katanya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Yunho terkekeh, "Aku lebih berbahaya dari keluargaku."

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya. "Diamlah."

Setelah Jaejoong selesai membasuh tubuh bagian atas Yunho, dia segera menyerahkan sisanya pada Yunho. Jaejoong harus mandi dan besiap untuk pergi ke sekolah, dia tidak boleh terlambat.

"Loh? Hei, kau tidak melanjutkannya?" Tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong bangkit berdiri.

"Lakukan sendiri. Aku juga harus mandi."

"Tapi kau belum selesai."

"Aku sudah selesai."

"Apanya? Kau hanya membersihkan bagian atas, bawahnya belum."

"Kau bisa menggunakan tangan kananmu untuk membersihkannya."

"Hei, jangan mengerjakan pekerjaan setengah-setengah."

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Lakukan saja sendiri."

"Kenapa? Kau malu ya? Bukannya kemarin kau sudah menelanjangiku? Untuk apa kau malu?"

"Aku tidak malu! Aku hanya tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah! Lagipula aku juga belum mempersiapkan sarapan! Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak menelanjangimu. Aku masih menutupi tubuhmu dengan selimut. Jadi kau tidak telanjang!"

"Itu sama saja! Aku telanjang! Aku telanjang dibalik selimut!"

"Sudah, sudah! Berdebat denganmu membuat kepala ku pusing! Aku mau mandi, dan kau bersihkan tubuhmu sendiri."

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau melakukannya?"

"Tidak! Jadi berhentilah mengeluh dan bersihkan tubuhmu dalam diam. Aku mau mandi tampan dulu."

Brak!

Yunho merengut kesal sambil melepaskan celana training yang dipakainya.

"Huh! Mandi tampan apanya?"

Dan pada akhirnya Yunho membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Bukankah itu seragam sekolahku? Kau juga bersekolah di sekolahku?" Tanya Yunho. Dia sudah memakai pakaian bersih yang diambilnya dari lemari pakaian Jaejoong. Dan sekarang dia tengah menyantap sarapan paginya.

Jaejoong menoleh sekilas lalu kembali berkaca di depan cermin. "Kau baru sadar?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya..untuk…ah, sudahlah."

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu orang lain jika kau ada disini."

Dahi Yunho berkerut, "Apa? Aku tidak khawatir tentang itu. Kau mau beritahu seisi sekolah juga aku tak masalah."

Jaejoong berbalik, "Ya, dan sepertinya aku yang akan mendapat masalah. Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Kau jangan macam-macam di apartemenku."

"Sekarang ini apartemenku juga."

"Kau hanya menumpang disini."

"Tapi aku sudah setuju untuk membayar sewa. Jadi aku juga berhak."

"Aish! Sudahlah. Kenapa malah berdebat hal yang tidak penting?"

"Oh, jadi ini tidak penting?"

"Diamlah. Aku pergi."

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memakan bekalnya dengan damai sambil menikmati semilir angin dibawah pohon rindang yang menghadap lapangan sepak bola. Membebaskan dirinya dari ramainya perbincangan anak-anak kelasnya tentang pria bermata sipit yang saat ini pasti sedang terlelap di apartemennya. Ya, sejak pagi tadi, teman-teman sekolahnya banyak yang membicarakan tentang sang penerus Jung itu. Tentang kekayaannya lah, tentang kesuksesannya lah, tentang kebutalan yang diakibatkan keluarga Jung lah—dan semua itu membuat Jaejoong tambah pusing. Apa tidak bisa sehari saja, nama Jung itu tidak terdengar olehnya? Jaejoong bahkan sudah bosan mendengar ocehan si Jung muda yang menggema di apartemennya.

Ah, tapi jika dipikir-pikir, keluarga Jung mungkin memang benar adalah keluarga yang cukup berbahaya. Bagaimana jika mereka sampai tahu perlakuan Jaejoong pada tuan muda mereka? Apa kepalanya akan langsung tertanggal dari tubuhnya?

Aish, tidak, tidak. Jaejoong tidak boleh memikirkan hal-hal negative seperti itu.

Lalu, bagaimana jika Jung Yunho membalasnya dan membullynya di sekolah setelah dia sembuh? Apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu? Menggantungnya? Memukulnya?

Ah…lupakan. Lebih baik jangan dipikirkan.

Lama bermain dengan pikirannya, Jaejoong sampai tidak sadar jika bel masuk telah berbunyi, dan akhirnya dia harus berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai kelasnya.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi." Panggil Guru Kang. Wajahnya tampak memerah karena menahan sesuatu sambil memegang buku tugas milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang dipanggil pun memusatkan perhatiannya. "Ya, Guru Kang? Ada apa?"

"Setelah ini, temui aku di ruang guru. Apa kau mengerti?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dengan wajah bingung. "Ba-baik, Guru Kang."

"Baiklah, pelajaran kita akhiri sampai disini. Selamat siang, anak-anak." Seru Guru Kang.

.

.

"Selamat siang, Guru Kang.."

Sesuai perintah Guru Kang, Jaejoong pun menemui sang guru di ruangannya. Dan hal yang tak mengenakkan pun mulai dirasakannya. Jaejoong bahkan hanya bisa terbengong saat Guru Kang melempar buku tugas miliknya ke atas meja dan membentaknya dengan nada tinggi. Dan Jaejoong bersumpah akan menendang bokong Yunho begitu dia sampai di apartemen nanti.

'Jung Yunho brengsek!' maki Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

SAMPAI JUMPAI DI CHAPTER DEPAN.

* * *

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah bersedia memberikan komentar di chap-chap kemarin.

Ya, maaf jika ada kesalahan ya. Dan mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Ya, sampai disini dulu. Sampai Jumpa Lagi.


End file.
